Portable and permanent consoles mountable on the floor; e.g., the transmission hump, of motor vehicles are known in the art. These consoles have been adapted for various uses such as tables, armrests, storage compartments, mountings for radios, and the like as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,461 issued June 9, 1964; 3,163,287 issued Dec. 29, 1964; 3,311,276 issued Mar. 28, 1967; 3,356,409 issued Dec. 5, 1967; 3,561,589 issued Feb. 9, 1971; 3,804,233 issued Apr. 16, 1974 and 4,061,971 issued Dec. 6, 1971.
Mobile telephones for use in motor vehicles have been mounted by brackets from the dashboard or the floor of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,734 issued Sept. 16, 1986, illustrates one approach for mounting a mobile telephone on the floor of the vehicle.